1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush having a container for containing toothbrushing material in liquid or emulsion form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been conventionally proposed various toothbrushes which contain therein tooth-brushing material in paste or emulsion form. These toothbrushes feed the material onto their bristle-planted portions when they are used for teeth-brushing operations. In those toothbrushes disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 138966/1977 and 102374/1979, the material contained in their handles are extruded by extrusion members, such as a piston or another element. However, the operation for extruding the material is troublesome, and it is difficult to adjust the piston so as to extrude a necessary amount of the material. In a toothbrush of the type which contains a tooth-brushing material extrusion mechanism in its handle, much space is not allowed for the material. If the toothbrush is made disposable, the material runs out before its bristle-planted portion becomes useless, and it is inevitable to make the material refillable. Additionally the sealing is not carried out perfectly between the interior of its handle and the bristle-planted portion. Accordingly there has been a case wherein the material flows back into the interior of the handle from its user's mouth during the teeth-brushing operation. As described above, the conventional toothbrushes containing tooth-brushing material have these various drawbacks.